


Dreams Really Do Come True

by PuppyWillGraham



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: AU, Cute, Disney World, Established Relationship, Fluffy, Hannibal gives Will a surprise, Just fluff okay, M/M, No Sex, Wow these tags are terrible, idek, more than one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-02
Updated: 2013-12-02
Packaged: 2018-01-03 07:22:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1067666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PuppyWillGraham/pseuds/PuppyWillGraham
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hannibal takes Will on a surprise one year anniversary trip to Disneyland. They enjoy the rides and different park sections during the day, before ending up in Tony's Town Square restaurant in the evening, Hannibal surprising Will once more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dreams Really Do Come True

**Author's Note:**

> hannibal surprises will with a romantic evening, just like the one in will's favourite disney film.

The day had been perfect, absolutely _perfect_.  
  
Dr Hannibal Lecter and FBI special investigator Will Graham were currently sat at a table for two on the porch area of Tony's Town Square restaurant, not too far, but also not too close, to the entrance of Disney World, Florida.  
  
Will couldn't stop beaming, the day's events running through his mind on a constant loop. He grinned brighter as he remembered dragging Hannibal on pretty much all of the rides, momentary shock buzzing through him as the older man had _let him_ do so.  
  
Now, he sighed happily, looking directly at Hannibal, who was sat opposite, while the older man looked around, waiting for their waiter to reappear with their drink orders. Will looked to his left, through the window into the restaurant that was meant to represent the one in his favourite Disney film, Lady and the Tramp, and cooed to himself as he saw a fountain set in the middle of the place, the two main characters the center piece. The water that danced around and above the two main pieces glistened in dazzling blues and greens, the true colour betrayed by a trick of the lights dotted around the main area.  
  
"You're going to get jaw ache if you continue to smile like that, Will." Hannibal had noticed, in his peripheral vision, Will staring at him in awe, and waited for Will's gaze to fall from inside the restaurant before making the comment. He only had to wait a split second before he caught his lover's gaze, giving him a sly wink.  
  
"Totally not my fault, Hannibal." Will blushed lightly, looking away for a moment, back into the restaurant, but not before he caught the wink, which only made him blush more, teeth grazing over his lower lip.  
  
"Oh? It's not? Whose fault is it then, William?" Hannibal's hand glided across the table so he could lace his fingers with the other's, his tone of voice all amusement, a teasing touch to it as the words rolled off the tip of his tongue in that delectable Lithuanian accent of his that rolled over and through Will, setting his nerves alight, _especially_ when the good doctor referred to the younger man by his full first name.  
  
"No," Will mockingly scoffed, his face lit up as he grinned, staring into Hannibal's eyes and squeezing his hand lightly. "It's your fault."  
  
The waiter arrived with their drinks, simply two lemonade's, before taking their order. Will's jaw almost dropped as Hannibal ordered for the both of them; a plate of spaghetti and meatballs to share between the two. The waiter smiled politely at both of the two men, paying no mind to their hand holding, only welcoming it, before scribbling down the order, bowing his head, and making his way back inside to give the order to the head chef and his crew.  
  
"I guess it is. In that case, you can punish me later. Deal?"  
  
"I- Yeah. Deal." Will almost sputtered out the words, eyes wide, unable to react in any other way to the proposal.  
  
"Good boy." Hannibal murmured softly, the words for Will's ears only, and the praise made Will's stomach flip.  
  
Hannibal then brought Will's hand up to his mouth and his lips brushed over his lover's knuckles in a tender touch that set the younger man's cheeks alight. Will could only groan in reply, wondering why the food was taking so long to get to their table, not knowing how much more of this attention and teasing from Hannibal he could handle. His body was already trembling slightly, desire for his lover of one year exactly now ignited, the embers flickering into a steady flame that he knew wasn't going to extinguish until the older man did something about it, namely something that mainly involved a bed and some lube, although the former wasn't always involved.  
  
"I love you, Hannibal." Will breathed out, their hands now resting on the table, fingers still laced. He sipped at his lemonade with his free hand before smiling softly at the other man.  
  
"And I love you, William." Hannibal paid attention to nothing else but the man sitting opposite him, adoration evident on his sharp features, his voice thick with his accent, it almost distorting unrecognizable as it often did whenever Hannibal felt a strong enough emotion, like he did for Will.  
  
The waiter returned with a piping hot dish of the pasta meal, and Will felt giddy all over again, like he had when Hannibal had unveiled the surprise destination of their one year anniversary trip to him that morning, but this time it was because of the fact they were sharing the meal.  
  
"Just like from your favourite scene of your favourite movie, hm?" Hannibal smiled graciously at the waiter, inclining his head in thanks, before smiling, even more so, at Will.  
  
"Enjoy your meal, gentlemen, I hope your visit with us has been nothing but a pleasant experience." The waiter beamed at both of the men before bidding his momentary farewell, until Hannibal and Will decided to place a dessert order, although Hannibal had another surprise; two, in fact.  
  
"Thank you, it's been perfect!" Will smiled wide, nodding eagerly as the waiter grinned in return once more over his shoulder before disappearing back inside to cater to a different table.  
  
Will's fingers wrapped around the cutlery, already preparing to dig in, when Hannibal's hand rested on top of them, halting him. His eyes flickered up, the clear, bright blue almost quashing the grey haunted tone, meeting with Hannibal's maroon eyes, the red tint flickering and sharpening.  
  
"Here, allow me..." Hannibal trailed off, already picking up a fork and twirling some spaghetti around the prongs before raising it to Will's lips, the younger man staring into his eyes as he parted them to allow the food to be placed in his mouth. Will smiled as the fork was repeatedly twirled in the pasta, the action repeated once more before they both heard the intro to a song Will knew like the beat of his heart.  
  
His jaw _did_ drop as a couple of men stood just to the side of their table, one with an accordion, just playing the tune that was synonymous with Lady and the Tramp, the other with a rose, and he blushed as the rose was held out to him. He took it, feeling Hannibal's fingers lace through his and squeezing his hand gently for a moment. He looked into his lover's eyes and smiled as wide as ever, giving the accordion player a gracious smile as he started to sing, serenading.  
  
_Oh this is the night, it's a beautiful night, and we call it bella notte.  
_

_Look at the skies, they have stars in their eyes, on this lovely bella notte.  
_

_Side by side with your loved one, you'll find enchantment here._  
  
At this line, Will lent forward, being careful not to get the food on his front, and pressed his lips to Hannibal's, overcome with the adoration, awe and love he felt for the other man. Hannibal smiled as Will's lips moved and glided expertly against his own, his hand now cupping the younger man's cheek to hold him there for a few heart racing moments. Others in the background cooed and _aww_ 'd at the display of affection, clapping as Will lent back in his chair, face heated with a mixture of embarrassment and excitement. He looked again to the accordion player, hands in Hannibal's, sighing happily, as the player started to sing again, everyone in the immediate vicinity now joining in.  
  
_The night will weave its magic spell, when the one you love is near!  
_

_Oh this is the night, and the heavens are right!  
_

_On this lovely bella notte!_  
  
Everyone, including both Hannibal and Will, clapped and cheered, a rapturous applause fit for their very own Tony and Joe. The audience soon dispersed, as did the workers, waiters and servers that had come outside to see what was going on, which left the two men pretty much alone so they could eat in a comfortable silence. Hannibal continued to feed Will, smirking softly as he purposely left a meatball for last.  
  
Will smiled softly as he realized what Hannibal had done, one meatball remaining on the plate, and he nudged it with his fingers.  
  
"I would nudge it with my nose, but..." He picked it up with his fingers, pushing it past Hannibal's parted lips, watching him chew and swallow carefully, before licking the remaining sauce from his fingers, one digit at a time.  
  
"William..." Hannibal breathed out, his Adam's apple bobbing with the effort of him trying to swallow and breathe evenly, his breath almost hitching at the end of the name that fell from his lips.  
  
"Yes, darling?" Will winked playfully, glad the tables had turned for once, regarding who out of the couple managed to tease the other.  
  
"I- Never mind. Later. But first, I have another surprise for you. Just one more, and hopefully, you'll love it. Go wait in front of the castle for me. In front of the Walt Disney statuette." Hannibal instructed and Will obeyed, more excitement in his stomach, as he made his way to the correct place.  
  
He watched as Hannibal made his way over to him after a few minutes of waiting, his hand in his pocket, and stared up at him, smiling, as he stood before him, his free hand tilting Will's chin up, lips brushing against his for a moment before he beamed, obviously proud with himself with what he'd prepared for the younger man.  
  
"Will, I have two surprises for you. Now, I'll assume you noticed that we didn't have any dessert at Tony's, and there a reason for that. Over on the Tomorrowland Terrace they have this thing called a dessert party, we'll be sitting up there in about ten minutes, after my other surprise, and you can choose as many different desserts as you like, it's unlimited. I have the slip here in my pocket as it's an event I've reserved for us both." Hannibal explained, bringing Will's hands up to his lips once more to kiss the knuckles lightly.  
  
"Okay, and... The other surprise? What is it?" Will beamed, moving to wrap his arms around Hannibal's middle, frowning when Hannibal shook his head, placing Will's arms back by his sides.  
  
"William, I love you more than anything in this world. I adore you more than anyone else I've ever come across before. You are my boyfriend, my love, my one true love. You are the one I live for, and you'd also be the one I would die for, if it came down to it." Hannibal had slowly glided down onto one knee, the little ring box on resting carefully on his flat, upturned palm.  
  
"I... Hannibal..." Will couldn't speak, tears already filling his eyes, and he blinked them away, a grin spreading on his lips as he waited for his lover to continue, although he was sure he knew what was coming next.  
  
"William Graham, would you do me the honour of becoming my fiancé, and eventually my husband?" Hannibal smiled, nothing but adoration and love on his features, the sharpness softening as he looked up into the eyes of his lover.  
  
"I- Hannibal, yes, of course I would. I will!" Will watched as the ring was placed on his left ring finger, beaming the widest smile he had all day, and he pulled Hannibal up to his feet so he could kiss him, again and again, and again.  
  
"I love you, Will." Hannibal breathed into his mouth, knowing the union would further commit them as one.  
  
"I love you too, Hannibal." Will hummed, tongue grazing Hannibal's lower lip before the older man gently pulled away, although not enough to break all contact.  
  
"Now, let's go to the dessert party. Fireworks display and all." Hannibal took Will's hand in his own and led him towards their final destination at Disney World, Florida.

**Author's Note:**

> some of the dialogue exchanged between hannibal and will (right at the start, about will's jaw aching from grinning too much, that it wasn't will's fault, and the deal about will punishing hannibal, etc) was inspired by my own rp with an amazing hannibal rper who i've come to adore.
> 
> i'd like to thank whoever reads this and i hope you enjoyed reading it as much as i enjoyed writing it. 
> 
> kudos and comments are greatly appreciated~.


End file.
